


Tugas Profesor Binns

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, History of Magic, Study Date
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Profesor Binns itu HANTU. Tidak ada hantu yang dapat melukai manusia hidup."





	Tugas Profesor Binns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Rowan menemukan Ben di ruang artefak, lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ben," panggil gadis berkacamata itu sambil menghampiri sang pemuda. "Kali ini apa? Bukan Merula, 'kan?"

Ben menggeleng pelan. "A-aku dapat nilai buruk di kelas Sejarah Sihir dan harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas. P-Profesor Binns mengancam akan mencelakaiku kalau tidak menyelesaikannya besok!"

"Astaga, Ben." Rowan berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Profesor Binns itu HANTU, Ben. Tidak ada hantu yang dapat melukai manusia hidup."

"... begitukah?"

"Begini saja," Rowan berdeham, "aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu malam ini supaya kau tidak perlu dihantui ketakutan. Setuju?"

"Kaumau membantuku?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" senyum Rowan. "Sekarang, kita ke perpustakaan. Kalau perpustakaan sudah tutup dan kita belum selesai, kita akan kembali ke sini."

Ben tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "Ayo."


End file.
